


Always Checking

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent, M/M, NSFW, Sastiel - Freeform, nsfw consent, sassy consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consent is sexy.<br/>Castiel is always making sure never to take advantage of Sam, every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Checking

It had been a nice quiet night. Sam and Cas were lying on their bed reading when Sam kept leaning over and nuzzling behind Castiel’s ear, breathing deep and practically purring his exhales.

At first, Castiel just smiled lightly and tilted his head to accommodate the adorable intrusion. When Sam’s nuzzling turned into kisses on his neck, Castiel set the book down.

"Sam?"

"Mmm…. you smell so good."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there any limits tonight?" Castiel was careful not to assume that Sam wanted to have sex. Sometimes kisses were just kisses and he would never want to pressure his lover into anything. Sam’s triggers were all over the place as of late. It happened in times of stress. With everything Sam has been through in his life (some of it, regretfully, by Cas’s own hand) he was grateful that Sam was capable of intimacies at all.

Sam paused at the question. Castiel knew he was searching his feelings before answering. He gently shook his head and went back to kissing Castiel’s neck and whispered in his ear.

"I need you tonight. Make me feel safe."

Castiel grinned. ‘Make me feel safe’ was Sam’s own unique way of saying he wanted Castiel to fuck him, since Sam hated talking about sex with such blunt words. The significance of that particular phrase was not lost on the angel. He understood the honor, trust, and responsibility that was bestowed on him and he intended never to take it for granted, but to continue to work on deserving it.

He reached a hand up, gently letting his fingers card through Sam’s hair. He let his fingernails scrape at the scalp and enjoyed the goosebumps that popped up on Sam’s arms.

With great precision and angelic strength, Castiel smoothly wrapped his arm around Sam and flipped him onto his back. He hovered over Sam, quickly checking his face for any negative reactions and and, seeing none, leaned in to gently bite and suck on Sam’s neck while one hand worked at the buttons on Sam’s shirt.

"Cas…." Sam’s desperate whisper sent shivers down the angel’s back and he rocked a gentle rhythm over Sam’s leg.

"Sam, do you mind if I remove our clothing more quickly?" Castiel asked when he realized that manually removing their pants would require a loss of contact.

"Please… just want you, Angel." 

Castiel nodded and their clothing was gone, now in a neatly folded pile on the desk chair. Now pressing skin to skin, Castiel could feel Sam’s warm cock pressing against him. 

"You doing alright?" He asked. Sam nodded and reached up to pull him down for a deep kiss, opening his mouth and inviting Castiel to explore with his tongue.

Castiel ran the back of his fingers down Sam’s ribs and Sam jerked, thrusting his hips upwards. He loved how sensitive Sam’s skin would get when he was aroused. And such feather light touches would drive him crazy. But Castiel knew that right now Sam would not appreciate feeling like he was not in control of himself right now and left it with that one simple touch.

Sam blindly reached sideways to grab a tube from the side table and handed it to Castiel.

"Please… I need you in me." 

"I’m happy to oblige." Castiel smiled and swung his leg over so he was between Sam’s instead of straddling one. "Lift up for me. I got you."

Castiel let Sam hook one knee on his shoulder and he gently parted his cheeks. He slicked up a finger and gently got to work preparing Sam. He was so tight from their lack of activity and from all the stresses.

"I got you. You’re my Sam and I’ll keep you safe. I love you." Castiel’s gentle murmurs helped Sam to relax onto the fingers that massaged the ring of muscle. 

"Are you ready for me?" Castiel asked. Even after foreplay and preparation, Castiel wanted absolute certainty from his partner. There was no rule that said a person couldn’t change their mind. If something were to possibly trigger anxiety within Sam, Castiel did not want to be the one to cause more emotional pain.

"Yessss…" Sam wiggled a little, trying to get Castiel’s fingers to go deeper than they were capable of going. He whimpered a little when Castiel pulled his hand away and so the angel tried to be quick about slathering the lube over his own swollen dick.

He touched the tip to Sam’s ass for a moment, giving the other man a chance to pull away, and then he slowly pressed inward. One gentle thrust first to make sure Sam was open and then he built a steady rhythm.

He ran his hands up and down Sam’s legs while Sam pulled at his own cock, keeping the same rhythm that Castiel was using. Castiel would have gladly lent a hand, but Sam had previously made it clear that he needed to feel that bit of control over his own orgasm.

So Castiel let himself freely enjoy the feeling of being inside Sam and reaching to squeeze Sam’s ass cheeks, feeling the muscles flex slightly as Sam’s hips moved with Castiel.

Their movements built up speed and Sam’s breath came harder and faster.

"I love you." As Sam gasped his words out, Castiel let his body give in and he exploded inside of Sam. With a grunt, Sam let himself do the same and he came on Castiel’s chest. His hands pulled out every last bit before he let his hand fall to the side. Castiel pulled out gently, waving a hand and cleaning them both instantly.

"And I love you."

"Mmmm… you’re my favorite angel." Sam grinned. He was sappy post orgasm and Castiel loved him that way.


End file.
